


Misunderstandings

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You get jealous towards Fjorm and Alfonse’s relationship. Alfonse finds you while you’re crying, and you run away which the Askran prince thinks is you rejecting him.





	1. Chapter 1

Your mouth twists into an unattractive frown when you see Fjorm, surrounded by your various friends. There’s a sharp stabbing sensation in your chest when your eyes happen to fall upon Alfonse amongst the group of Heroes chatting with the young woman. Although it’s faint, you can still see the charming smile that you rarely see gracing his lips, and your heart clenches at the sight.

Unable to withstand the unpleasant feeling, you continue on your way, your movements sharp and purposeful to get away from there as fast as you can. Your hand absently reaches up and clutches onto the fabric of your cloak just above your heart as your eyebrows knit themselves together in a hardened expression.

You’re no fool and completely understand what this feeling is, but it still frustrates you nevertheless. It wasn’t intentional, but you ended up falling in love with the Askran prince. He never really did interact much with the other Heroes, afraid of becoming hurt, and with those that he did interact with, the relationship seemed far more platonic than anything else. As arrogant as it might have been, you actually thought that you might have had a chance in pursuing a romantic relationship with him.

That thought was completely blown out of the water however with the new appearance of Fjorm. You had nothing against the young woman at first and thought that maybe the two of you could become friends, but then you saw the way she interacted with Alfonse. It was difficult to discern as to whether or not the prince possessed feelings for Fjorm, but he did hold a certain sense of respect and admiration.

The grip on your cloak tightens with another agonizing twist in your chest, tempted to just end your suffering and claw your heart out. Your eyes feel hot and heavy, and in your blurred vision while attempting to keep your tears at bay, you end up crashing into someone. You stumble back and trip on your own two feet, falling on your butt with a soft thud, wincing slightly at the impact.

“Are you okay?”

You can’t put a name to the voice, but when you try to look at the owner of the hand that was stretched out for you, you can see a head of blue. Your mood lightens up a bit, your distracted mind tricking you into thinking that it was Alfonse. Appreciative, you take the outstretched hand and are pulled back up to your feet.

“…Oh.” The sound of disappointment leaves your lips before you’re able to stop it when you realize that the person you bumped into wasn’t Alfonse but the Ylissian prince, Chrom.

Chrom chooses not to comment on the tone of your voice, but he senses that something is wrong and can’t help to ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you answer automatically and mechanically.

Before the blue-haired prince can reply, you excuse yourself underneath your breath and push past the young man. You don’t know where your legs are taking you, but as long as you can be left alone, then it doesn’t really matter where you end up. It feels like hours have passed by the time you’ve grown tired and need rest.

Glancing around, you realize that you’re in a long and large hallway that you’ve never explored before. There isn’t a single other soul in sight much to your relief, and you press your back against the cold stone wall. You decide to rest your head against it as well, craning your head back and allowing your eyes to fall shut and let your thoughts roam free.

Unsurprisingly, Alfonse is the first thing that pops into your mind, and it instinctively draws out a smile from you; however, your thoughts shift towards Fjorm, and the smile instantly vanishes from your expression. Your face scrunches in disatisfaction, disgusted with yourself on how easily and quickly this jealousy festered inside you.

It brings up a voice you know all too well, having been familiar with it for all of your life. The voice belongs to you, and it whispers harsh words of doubt and self-deprecation. It shouldn’t bother you by how well Alfonse and Fjorm get along. It makes sense, after all. Fjorm is strong and beautiful whereas you only had tactics and average-looking by your standards. She’s useful to the army in many ways while you find yourself being just “there” like you don’t belong.

That horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach rises up, a choked sob escaping your throat. You clench your eyes shut as tight as you can, fighting to keep the tears back, but it overpowers you and leaks out, trailing down your cheeks. Your knees buckle underneath your weight, and you slide down against the wall and onto the floor.

You try to support at least your upper body, your palms lying flat against the floor, but the volume of your crying increases with each passing second. Afraid of being too loud and having somebody overhear you, one of your hands shoot up to clamp against your mouth and muffle each heartwrenching sob.

You should’ve known better. Alfonse is a prince, after all. You should’ve known better than to get your hopes up when there were certainly other people like Fjorm who were far more suited for him. Amidst your breakdown, you hear somebody call your name a fair distance away from you, their tone heavy with concern and confusion. You recognize who it belongs to straight away, and your body tenses up.

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Alfonse’s voice grows louder as you hear his footsteps rushing to approach you. “Why are you crying? Are you hurt?!”

He’s the last person you wanted to see you in this state, so you draw the oversized hood of your cloak over your head in a flustered hurry and stand up to your feet before Alfonse can reach you. Without waiting for the young man, you try to run away, as shameful as it might be.

“W-Wait!” The Askran prince calls out from behind you, and you’re too far gone in your own grief and sorrow to hear the pained rejection and desperation from him.

“Stay away!” You shout back with an unintentional venomous tone. “Don’t follow me!”

Following that, your foot ends up catching onto something, and you painfully crash onto the floor. Alfonse gasps from behind you, and he runs even faster to reach you. The Askran prince is by your side before you can get back up, preventing you from running away. You clutch onto your hood to hide your face, but Alfonse is insistent on figuring out why you’re like this.

He tries to pry your hood off so that he can properly look at you, but you end up struggling against him, too ashamed to show him such a pitiful and ugly side of yourself. Alfonse’s expression becomes serious, and in that small scuffle, the two of you end up in a position that you would have considered compromising if you weren’t crying your heart out.

You’re lying on your back with Alfonse’s body above yours, straddling you and stopping you from running away. He gazes down at you, his determined expression melting to one of pain when he sees how red your face is, the tears endless from your shadowed eyes.

“D-Don’t look at me,” you hiccup, bringing your arms up to cross over your face as a last resort to shield yourself.

Alfonse whispers your name, his voice so warm and gentle. It usually would have made your heart flutter, but the only effect it has now is like twisting a knife into you. The Askran prince doesn’t know what to do or what to say, and he wonders if he did something wrong to offend you. Taking advantage of his stunned confusion, you push the young man off of you and leave him behind.

Alfonse can do nothing but only watch your retreating figure in silence. He had thought that the two of you had become extremely close, so being rejected by you so veheently was like a slap to the face. Was he wrong to have thought that perhaps you reciprocated what he felt for you? Was it arrogant of him to have believed you would have accepted to give him your hand in marriage? His lips press together in a firm line as he berates himself for having grown attached to someone once again, except this time it’s much more painful.

He should have known better. After all, just because he was the prince didn’t mean you would automatically be attracted to him. He was a fool for having gotten his hopes up when there were other Heroes, much stronger and better than him, who would be much better suited for you. He’s learned his lesson once again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's obvious to everyone in the Order of Heroes that you've been avoiding Alfonse as of late. You weren't exactly discreet about it, fleeing from the conversation or room whenever the prince joined in, but you had a reason for it. A while ago, the Askran prince had found you crying all alone, and he was unaware that he himself was the reason for your tears. Or at least, part of the reason—it was more because of your jealousy towards his relationship with Fjorm.

It was an ugly feeling that festered deep within your chest, warping and twisting your conceptions of your own worth and the like. It left you feeling disgusted with yourself, and you couldn't bear to stay around the blue-haired prince for too long lest he ended up seeing that darkness in your heart. But most of all, you were afraid that he would realize the feelings you held for him and end up rejecting you, especially considering how much closer he seemed with the Nifl princess in your eyes than with you.

Little did you know that your actions were hurting the Askran prince, but of course, because you were avoiding him, you always missed the pained expression that flickered across his face. He had tried to hide it at first, but the longer this behaviour of yours dragged on, the more obvious his feelings became to the other Heroes. But even so, they couldn't bring themselves to interfere, understanding that whatever you and Alfonse were going through had to be resolved amongst yourselves.

Sharena was sympathetic to her brother's plight, and just like always, she offered him a shoulder to cry on. There was a lot of pressure on Alfonse as the heir to the throne, but he was still human. Sharena understood that, but even so, it surprised her to see her brother who always seemed so strong and reliable reduced to this crying and sniffling mess.

The Askran princess soothingly rubbed her hand along Alfonse's back as he tried to compose himself once more. The last time Sharena saw the young man like this was the day that Zacharias went missing. The time the two had known you was short, but despite that, you had already made such a large impact in their lives.

"I wonder if I'm hated..." Alfonse murmured in the quiet night, his voice wavering a significant amount.

"That's not true!" Sharena argued immediately. "Brother, you're a wonderful person! And I'm sure that they think so too!"

Alfonse winced at the mention of you, and his chest clenched once again, throat clamping up. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, stifling the vulnerable whimpers that threatened to spill out. He had known the pain of losing someone, but he wasn't expecting the pain of losing someone that was never his to be so much more heartwrenching.

Slowly, Alfonse took a deep and shaky breath before bringing himself to stand up to full height. Sharena watched with wary and concerned eyes as the young prince wiped his lingering tears away with the back of his hand before donning his usual stoic expression. Muttering a quick word of thanks to his sister for her time, the young man left to retreat to his own bed.

His footsteps echoed around him in the hallway, lonely and languid. His shoulders lacked their usual alertness and instead sagged, his emotions weighing heavily on them. As the Askran royal was about to turn a corner, the sound of your laughing voice reached his ears. Out of pure instinct, Alfonse stepped back and hid himself against the cold stone wall.

"Are you _sure_ you're a prince, Chrom? Because I feel like you're way too clumsy and dorky for the title," you mused, your voice tinged with a hint of lighthearted and playful teasing.

Chrom laughed in return, the smile evident in his voice. "I can see where you're coming from. Do you hate me for it?"

"Not at all," you answered in a quick heartbeat. "It's one of the things I like about you."

"Even if I don't fit into your image of a prince?"

"Yup, even then!" You beamed before your thoughts drifted off to another certain blue-haired prince, and your expression fell. The next words that left your mouth were spoken in a small whisper, speaking more to yourself than to the young man before you. "I wonder if things would be different if I was royalty myself..."

Heaving a sigh, you shook your head and offered Chrom a small smile. Since it was already quite late, you excused yourself and headed back to your own room, completely unaware of Alfonse's presence nearby who was painfully biting down on his fisted hand.

* * *

Days continued as they've always had. Battles were fought. Heroes were trained and learned new skills. Feathers and orbs were gathered. And yet, your relationship with Alfonse hadn't improved at all. It was frustrating to you and to him but even moreso to you since you knew you were being irrational. It was only natural that there wouldn't be any changes since you never allowed the opportunity with you constantly running away from your problems.

During one of his usual patrols, Alfonse happened to catch sight of the princess of Nifl in the corner of his eyes. The young woman was staring off into nothing, a vacant look on her face. Curious, the young prince approached her.

"Princess Fjorm, is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Fjorm shook her head. "Oh, no, sorry, I was just thinking is all..."

Judging by her melancholic tone, Alfonse easily guessed that she was thinking about her kingdom and its fate, and his expression softened. Before he could offer reassurance that the Order of Heroes would do everything in their power to defeat Surtr, the young woman spoke up, promptly changing the subject to one that made him uncomfortable.

"How are things with you and the Summoner?"

Alfonse tried to stop himself from visibly flinching, and he shifted his gaze to the side. His expression faltered, brows furrowing together as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "The same as it has been," he spoke with a strained tone, and Fjorm's eyes grow sympathetic.

"Is there any way I can help?" The princess offered kindly. She had heard from the other occupants of the castle that you and Alfonse were once close to each other, and for some reason, the young woman felt like she was partly to blame for the change in your relationship with the prince. Fjorm felt indebted to you, and she wanted nothing more than to have you smiling.

"I'm not sure..." Alfonse admitted with reluctance. "I'd like to talk to them about the sudden rift between us, but I can't do that if they don't even want to face me."

"All you need is an opportunity, correct? In that case, Prince Alfonse, please leave it to me."

* * *

You were lost in your thoughts as your feet carried you over to library. Fjorm had told you that one of the Heroes was hoping if you could help them with something, so you had gone off to check on what it was. But as you approached the library, you found your thoughts wandering off once more, and you breathed out a wistful sigh.

Fjorm was a great friend, you thought idly to yourself. Not only was she kind, but she was also strong and beautiful. She was a much better and more suitable partner for Alfonse than yourself, and that thought made you feel sick. Trying not to dwell any further on the heartbreaking imaginations your mind concocted of Alfonse courting the Nifl princess, you begrudgingly opened the door to the library.

The moment you walked inside while shutting the door behind you, your eyes landed upon Alfonse standing there, waiting for you. You inhaled sharply, suddenly realizing that Fjorm probably set this up, and it made you feel worse with your situation. Your stomach churned, and you pressed your lips together into a firm line as you turned on your heel to leave.

" _Please wait_."

Against your better judgement, you paused, back still turned towards the young prince. His voice had been nothing more than a desperate whisper loud enough for you to hear, and you couldn't bring yourself to run away after hearing him like that. Seconds of awkward and unbearable silence ticked by until you couldn't take it any longer.

"Did you need something?" You asked with a harsher tone than intended, and you mentally berated yourself. You weren't helping with the situation at all.

Keeping his voice leveled, Alfonse answered, "I want to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"...What's there to talk about?"

There's a second of silence before Alfonse spoke once more. "...Do you hate me?"

You harshly turned around once more, disbelief on your features as to how he could think of such a thing, but then you saw the prince's dejected expression, and you faltered. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Alfonse would think that you hated him after considering your recent treatment of him and his presence. 

"I-I don't hate you..." You finally managed to find your voice again and swallowed the unpleasant lump in your throat. "I respect you a lot, Alfonse, and I think really highly of you."

"Then why?" He asked vaguely, but you knew what he meant.

"Because it feels like you get along really well with Fjorm and that perhaps I might be getting in the way," you responded with a meek voice, your gaze falling down to the floor with something akin to shame.

Alfonse was confused by your words, but nevertheless, he replied, "What are you getting in the way of? I do enjoy Princess Fjorm's company, but you're the one that I want to spend time with. You're the first one I always look for first when I enter a room because I like y— I-I mean, I like being with you."

Something about what Alfonse said made your heart stir, and you carefully directed your attention back to his face. When you locked eyes, the young prince smiled softly in reassurance, and _that was it_. That smile of his gave you strength and courage in more ways than one, and so, you found it within yourself to speak the truth to him.

"I... The truth is, I... ...The reason why I was avoiding you was because it was painful," you explained, heart beating wildly against your chest.

"It was painful being around me?" Alfonse wanted to clarify, eyes wide with guilt and shame, and you realized that you phrased yourself poorly.

You shook your head. "Yes, but not for the reasons you might think. It's because I... I..."

Your mind was racing, and your nerves were on high as you struggled to get the words out. This was your chance. You didn't know if there would be any other instances like this, so you wanted to confess to the Askran royal here and now, especially understanding that in doing so that you'd be able to dispel this strained misunderstanding between you two.

Alfonse became concerned when you didn't continue with your sentence, and he approached you with apprehensive steps. His touch was light and careful on your shoulder as he called out to you.

With a sudden burst of energy, you exclaimed, " _I love you!_ "

Your confession echoed in the large library as Alfonse stood there in shock, staring at you with wide eyes. You didn't bother waiting for his reply and continued, rambling almost as everything you've kept hidden inside spilled forth. "I love you! I really, really love you, and it's so painful because I just love you so much, and—and— You're really amazing and wonderful, and I'm just— I'm just _me_! I'm not royalty like Fjorm nor am I as attractive or strong or brave and just— You deserve someone better than me, I know that, but it hurts to think about how you could be happier without someone like _me_ who's only ugly with jealousy, and I— I don't know anymore—!!"

The longer you continued to spill your heart out, the more the tears you were holding back stained your cheeks, your breathing becoming more ragged. Your knees buckled, and when you ran out of words to say, you stumbled to the floor where Alfonse caught you, holding you close as you hiccuped and whimpered against him.

Alfonse stroked your hair, patiently waiting for you to calm down so that he could speak. "I feel the same way. I love you so much that it feels like my heart will burst, but I truly believed that you held feelings for another Hero, and I became so lost and scared. I love you... I said it before that you're my trusted partner, but let me ask you now if you would allow me to be your romantic partner from here on out."

"After everything I just said, is there really any doubt to what my answer would be?" You asked with a shaky laugh, hoping to lighten up the mood.

The corners of Alfonse's lips curled into a subtle smile, chuckling underneath his breath as he brushed away some loose strands of hair from your face. "I need to hear you say it; otherwise, I might misunderstand like before."

"Though that was my fault for not talking to you..." you mumbled guiltily, and the young man shook his head.

"I'm also to blame for not being honest with you. Well? Will you allow me to court you?"

"Yes... _Yes, of course_."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
